


Recaptured

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen or Pre-Slash, Interrogation, M/M, Or just plain grrr, Or past relationship, Referenced - Freeform, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Poe is in captivity again.





	Recaptured

“Wasn’t once enough?”  


No… 

“You seem to be the best pilot of being _captured_ in the–”  


No.

“Why are you here?”  


Kylo runs through what he would say, one after the other, dismissing them out of hand. He’s in the observation room, with all the techs sent scurrying away, watching the man in the interrogation room through the not-so-secret holo-recorders dotted around the room.

Any question of recapture would be met with a glib response about his previous escape. Kylo knows that, and so he can’t lead with that. Even if he taunted him that there’d be no defective troopers this time, and that his precious Resistance wouldn’t care that he’d been taken…

He just… he can’t. He can’t go back in there, because he doesn’t have the walls necessary to keep his own thoughts from bleeding through. It had been difficult enough to listen to Poe Dameron’s screams the first time around, but that had been before. Before Takodana, before the droid, before the girl, before Starkiller. 

Kylo is not the man he was. He… is different.

(Weaker.)

Poe isn’t trying to squirm out of the locks any more, resigned to his immobility, conserving his strength. He’s only scuffed and scratched, and the medical reports come up clean and cheerful. Poe is in a more or less perfect state of body, though his mind is another thing entirely.

On Jakku… he’d taunted him. Worked his way under Kylo’s mask, and rubbed raw what had long since scabbed. Ever since, his fingers and tongue have worried the spot, keeping it from healing right. Acidic juice from another Force-sensitive, thermal detonators for a patricide… 

How can he go into that room? The minute he broke him - if there even is anything left to break - he would be worthless to the First Order. And yet, every hour he doesn’t break is another hour to suffer. 

Kylo can’t interrogate Poe, but he won’t let anyone else do it, either.

He can’t move. He can’t _think_. He can’t **do anything at all**.


End file.
